Pawns Forever
by Blue L.R.P
Summary: It has been one year since the pirate Fredsin was the last threat to the Galaxy, and now a new ally had arrived. Along with her a new threat, and a returning enemy.
1. Chapter 1

The transport ships arrived in the station docking bays. Disembarking were the Galaxy police officers along with the scientist hoping to accomplish the task at hand, re-establishing the facility on planet K-1190. A personal project of Mikumo Kuramitsu, who upon looking over the old blueprints of the facility found a small classified room that the previous searches had ignored. The Jurai and Kuramitsu families both now wanted to know what was in that room, with the files relating to the research corrupted and impossible to read. For Mikumo though, it meant that Naja Akara could have stowed away in there during the attack.

Mikumo turned and looked at the scientist, all well into their middle age at the earliest. Mikumo decided to speak loud enough that the team of fifty people could hear him, "Here's the plan. I will go down with the first team on the smaller craft, our job is to pry that door open, primary goal objective whatever the hell you want to call it. Depending on if there's anything behind there we will request the rest of you to be sent down to reactivate the power and establish living conditions and necessary repairs. The primary team heading with me, are the ones who on their I.D. cards have a one written by their name. Take twenty minutes to round your things up and meet me back here sharp on that dot of time."

Twenty minutes was a bit much Mikumo thought, but than again it may take a few days before all the scientist were down planet side and thus the longer they were on this station the more they could find temporary quarters. Mikumo though wouldn't be bothered with such things; he was heading into the station first and thus would find quarters there. He would just head over to the shuttle and re-check things, make sure the path was clear and that they could land at least close enough to the facility to be within their limits of portable, breathable oxygen.

Mikumo had just finished his inspections when the scientists started to arrive on board with their equipment, each one with their name clearly printed on the I.D. card with the Kanji for the number one. Each taking whatever seat they wished as Mikumo seated himself by the pilot as he started to prepare the shuttle to disembark from the station. He had been told by the pilot that most likely they could land in the docking bay of the station, but would have to use their own oxygen due to the likelihood that the facilities air supplies had shut off.

As they ever neared the planet side research facility Mikumo prepared himself, granted he did not need portable oxygen, his was more of in case of emergency—he would have to contact Washu, she might be able to explain that—thus he assisted the scientists, most of whom never left their home worlds in how to use the oxygen. He was doing this till the pilot slowed the shuttle down and turned to talk to the Galaxy Police officer, "Um sir…I think you might want to see this."

Mikumo left the men in back to continue putting on their oxygen masks as he moved back up to the cockpit with the pilot, and Mikumo clearly saw what he meant. The shielding around the docking bay to contain the oxygen was still up, something that the pervious searches never encountered. Mikumo rubbed his clean shaven chin looking at the docking area, "Any contact with the facility?"

"I just sent a message out to them; I didn't even get the recorded emergency message sir."

"I see, go ahead and land, but be alert." Mikumo told the pilot as the speed returned to normal and Mikumo went back to the scientists getting their attention. "Change of plans, I want two of the more technical of you guys to head down to the oxygen filters in the engineering room. Somehow the facility is recognizing oxygen in there, so I want two to head down and see what's up, and the rest of you will come with me to that door."

Mikumo led the majority of the team northward, only taking three turns, the first two being to the right with the lat leading leftward. The door was labeled on their small map for being between a utility closet and a neurobiology lab. Finding the lab was easy, but the closest closet was not, giving them a wide range to search for this secret room. They began their search as Mikumo heard a voice through the personal intercom, "Sir, I would watch my back if I were you."

It was one of the scientists he sent down to check on the Oxygen filters, "Why is that?"

"Because sir, these filters have been kept in proper order. Changed at the right times and disposed of accordingly, someone has been here a long time."

Just as he thought, it was looking more and more that they might encounter Naja Akara, or at least one of her attackers. "Thanks for the update, stay down there and start looking over the other living conditions." Mikumo said clicking off the communication device as he saw one of his own team trying to signal him with a hand wave. Reaching the spot Mikumo saw the man had removed a false panel, revealing a keypad, which to the surprise of all was still active. "We don't have the password."

"Not a problem sir, it'll just take me longer to get past it. Twenty minutes max." Mikumo heard him, but he had drifted off, not paying attention to how he was working, shields were up and now one lone keypad was activated. Someone was living here, which left very few options available to who that might be.

Mikumo was suddenly knocked back to reality when he heard a door open and saw the wall open up to a brightly lit room beside the keypad, the rest of the scientists gathering around as Mikumo moderately pushed them out of the way to enter the room, losing the hat of his Galaxy Police uniform. He walked past the libratory equipment and found his conclusion, the unconscious middle aged Naja Akara, her grayish white long hair hanging around her head as her body slumped over the desk. Mikumo quickly checked her pulse and finally it steady—most likely she had just passed out from exhaustion—he turned back to the open door, "Quickly! We need to get her back to the station!"

Back in private quarters on the station Mikumo relaxed, adjusting his uniform to do so, unbuttoning the outer jacket as pulling his white gloves off. He had no time to waste, he had to contact her, and this was news far too important to Washu to keep away from her. He quickly reached out to the monitor and typed up the coordinates for the Kuramitsu work planet, on the other end though was a man who had changed much since last time.

He still looked young, but his long raven hair now long hang loosely against his back, instead it was breaded and hung over his shoulder, the end laying on the man's upper chest. "Oh sir, long time no word, your mother went down to the clinic."

Mikumo shook his head and smiled, "Zaneko, you can stop calling me sir, you haven't work for the Galaxy police for close to a year now. Can you pass a message to my mother for me?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Naja Akara is alive and well. Should be on her feet and ready to speak with Washu in a few days."


	2. Chapter 2: Return

His sight suddenly hit him once more, after so long without any sense of self or reality, he suddenly saw the star fields once more. How had his plans crashed around him so easily? Every thing should have worked; he had the upper hand, than that power he was stricken down rather easily with that blow. He had to get back to that planet, teach that boy a proper lesson, and as luck would have it a slow moving cruiser passed by close to him. The man smirked, heading his body down to the ship

The pilot, Lieutenant Tetsuo, sat back lazily in his chair. This sector of space was usually pretty quiet and thus he did not have to worry too much. He was resting rather peacefully when he heard a faint sound coming from behind him. Tetsuo lazily turned his head around to see, and his eyes shot up in an instant. He saw a man everyone still recognized, with his shoulder length grayish white hair, his yellow and red eyes, and Academy issue robes he fit the appearance perfectly of the one thought to be dead, "Kagato."

Meanwhile back on Earth, the remaining Masaki family sat down for their dinner. This consisted of Tenchi and his grandfather, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi. Peace was as restored as one could expect it to be, no real threats came back to their home and for the most part each other got along well with the others. Near the end of their meal Mihoshi had received a message which she decided to share with the rest of the family.

The message had came from Washu, as her and Zaneko were staying on the Kuramitsu work planet. No one fully understood why they went there, but they did accept their excuse that the scenery was wonderful. The message was brief but still contained the warming comfort if just in the knowing that they had not forgotten each other. Washu began the recording by explain that Mikumo was dropping back by Earth soon with an old friend of hers, and that until Washu could get her some housing her friend was too stay with them for a brief time. "Oh and one more thing, she might seem a little…familiar. I'll have Mikumo explain that, sorry but if I tell you that now I fear…hostility."

Washu sent the recording out, smiling to herself expecting her friends back on Earth to already listen to it and question her last few words. Zaneko was standing behind her, His hands brought together and hidden by the monk styled robes he had took a liking to, his long ponytail now resting against his back. "I have to say Washu, why didn't you at least give them an idea what to expect from Naja-Chan? You know how Ryoko will get."

"You really haven't read all of my memories yet have you Zany?" Washu giggled lightly, he hated it when she called him that.

"I regret to say no, am I to understand this is something the two of you did often?"

"Some what, we liked to tease each other and you should know Zaneko, with Mikumo there he won't let Akara get harmed…um Zaneko?"

Zaneko was looking up, his gaze looking through a small window in the wooden home. When he heard his name being called his blinked repeatedly and turned back to Washu, "Sorry about that, I guess you're right."

Back on the now deserted star ship Kagato looked over at the dead bodies as he moved towards the navigation portion of the ship. Luckily for him the controls had not changed much since he was defeated, but were far inferior to the Sōja. Regardless he was able to find the coordinates to the planet he had met up with that Masaki boy, Earth. However before he could put in the command for the ship to head in that direction Kagato felt the heavy presence of power, someone else more powerful than himself was near by. Kagato began to look around, ready to draw his sword out if needed, even though with this power he was sensing was far too strong for just his sword to handle.

That was when the figure started to form before Kagato's eyes. His height seeming to vary before settling on a height similar to Kagato's, His head filled with a head of dark hair. His skin taking a pale contrast against his black attire, with his left hand stuck proudly into the pocket of his pants. The figure was smiling when he finally emerged completely before Kagato, both looking directly at the other. Kagato was going to speak first before this figure held up his free right hand, "Please Kagato-Sama. I'll explain myself. I am a man of, what I hope you can see power."

"So it would seem, so what shall I call you?" Kagato asked still not trusting of this man, and rather preparing to dispose of him if not to end the smug in his voice.

The man turned to face Kagato, his eyes opening to reveal to Kagato his purple irises, "Name? Oh yes of course. Do forgive me for forgetting, the last time I came around people called me the Fredsin. Now Kagato I do have to wonder, can you really take on that Masaki boy again?"

Kagato was rather shocked, how had this Fredsin now about Masaki? "O-of course I can!"

"My, I rather doubt it. You see Kagato things have changed, more rather I lost to Masaki as well, but instead of accepting defeat I began to think. Surely there are others, maybe not ones who personally but fighters. People who would glory in the fact of a grand fight, and I rallied a few to fight against Masaki. Care to meet them?"

This Fredsin was assembling an army, something with enough numbers behind it to outweigh the power Masaki had, "Let me guess, you're asking me to join aren't you?"

"Join? No oh heavens no. We need a name, a family to unite under. That is why you are Kagato, to lead us. To send us straight to Masaki and strike him forcefully and with the force of an empire, what do you think of that Kagato?" Fredsin kept his smile, but was resisting breaking out with laughter; he knew exactly what Kagato's answer was going to be.

Kagato too gave a wide smile at Fredsin, looking at the male to see any sign of trickery in his face, and when none was found he proudly announced, "Of course I'll lead your little gang."

"Good Kagato-Sama, now let me introduce you to the others, I doubt if even you have heard of them, I found them in the oddest of places and yet so eager to join." Fredsin said with a smirk, leading Kagato to the cargo area. Once they reached the balcony railing over looking the cargo area the light shined on showing a small group of odd characters.

"Kagato, from left to right here are their names. The bounty hunter Nagi, the scientist Yume and her cybernetic creation Shima Hishima, they may only be three strong now sir, but I can promise you each is willing to go to the deaths, and they are all very powerful beings."


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

"I had a feeling I would find you here Naja-Chan." Mikumo spoke carrying a tray of assorted teas into the station's information center. There sitting at one of the terminals was Naja Akara, seeing what all in the endless information had changed since she cut off from the worlds. Mikumo sat the tray down beside her, like the professor she was Naja seemed to ignore him, fully enveloped in her research. "Just to let you know we will be departing for Earth shortly, I would recommend getting ready Naja-Chan." Mikumo told the mature woman as he turned to leave.

"Sensei." Mikumo heard from behind him.

Mikumo turned his head around and looked at the woman, "Pardon?"

"I would prefer if you called me Naja-Sensei. Okay?" The woman was turned to face him, her eyes closed as her red lipstick covered lips formed a small smile.

"O-of course…Naja-Sensei." Mikumo said, as he kept a sigh to himself leaving the room finally and started his way back up to the navigation area. While re-adjusting his Galaxy Police uniform Mikumo exited the elevator walking towards the row of pilots. He walked until he stood behind them, looking over their shoulder that was till one of the pilots near the right end of the row called Mikumo over. Walking over to the young pilot Mikumo took notice to see his name tag just gave Tetsuo. "Yes? What is it?"

"Could be nothing or something. Picked up the thruster signature of a civilian vessel near this sector. To repeat the stated sir civilian ships haven't been given access to return to the base yet, and this ship hasn't responded to any messages we've sent. What would you recommend we do? This ship is staying just outside of scanner range, need to get that fixed."

Mikumo looked at the image of an idle ship close by, it was too small too be carrying too many people or heavy weaponry. It was these kinds of situations that got to Mikumo, on one hand it could be one of his many enemies trying to sneak an attack on him; on the other hand it could just be a ship with a damaged communications relay. "Keep trying, and if they stay around send a group of Police to their ship, make sure their friendly."

"Yes sir." Mikumo heard the pilot say but had already turned his back to him, walking out of the navigation room. Either way this is not going to end good with the press, either he'll lose some men if these are not normal civilians, or it will seem like he'll send police officers for nothing. He was starting to understand how difficult the job was for Zaneko, who had to deal with all the Galaxy Police publicity.

Zaneko rubbed his temples, agitated by the constant pain, but so far he had not told Washu, he did not want to worry her with the explanation. Sooner or later though she would catch on, it was only so long he could keep it hidden. Speak of the devil woman Washu suddenly appeared beside him, handing Zaneko a glass filled with a fizzing liquid. "Here, drink."

Zaneko shook his head taking the cold glass gently and downed the liquid in one gulp, feeling whatever filled the glass fizz all the way down his esophagus. "Mind telling me about it?" Zaneko heard Washu asked and looked over at her. Ever since he started living with her she really used her old form of the preteen appearance. She now always looked like a mature woman, fully grown and much more fitting of her age.

Zaneko shook his head lightly and than looked away from her, "There's something that doesn't belong here Washu."

"What do you mean?"

"Dimension wise, there is either a lot of things that don't belong in this dimension that are here, or one large thing. I didn't want to worry you, but the fact that I can't tell what it is that doesn't belong, means something strong is with it. I worry for you and Tenchi's little family, you guy's incarnations in other dimensions had enemies too."

Washu looked at him, her eyes softening at his words, he was going through pain trying to protect her, but than again she should have known. Now though there was little she could do, he couldn't trace the source and he mentioned Tenchi also being in danger. "Maybe we should go visit them, just to make sure their safe."

"Yeah, it would also allow me to check on Mikumo, after all being your son your enemies actually have come after him before."

"If by that you mean a disgruntled former professor challenged him to a chess match. Yep I can easily see the danger he's in."

Zaneko heard Washu laugh lightly as he tried too as well, "Oh don't make me laugh, it might cause my head to explode. I'll contact the flight director and see when we can get a flight close to Earth."


	4. Chapter 4: Zaneko Vs Hishima

Zaneko walked the dirt streets closer into the main town of the Kuramitsu work planet. Even though this was a simple place, with little technology there was still a need for a port off the planet. That lone port was where Zaneko was heading, needing a flight at least into the solar system to get to Earth, him and Washu wouldn't dream of buying a ship, there was little need to ever leave the planet. Zaneko's headache had died down since he left, no longer did it pain him, but now that he could sense the disturbance more easily he was concerned. The source seemed close.

In fact the source seemed almost to follow him, staying close by. That was also a concern, if this source of power was following him than it knew where he came from and could go back to Washu. Zaneko moved his ponytail off his shoulder, feeling the hair hit his back as he turned around to look down the path he had came. Sure enough there stood a large figure, his body concealed behind a dark blue clock and a hood. Of what Zaneko could see of him was a featureless lower part of his face, which shined white.

Zaneko stood there, staring at the silent giant of a man. Slowly Zaneko started to walk towards him, be weary but also keeping his old habit of being trustful of people till proven otherwise. Once Zaneko was close the man he tried to get a better look at his face with little success. This being at easier a full meter taller than the averagely sized Zaneko and with his silent manner Zaneko was easily getting wearier of this man. Zaneko stood before him, giving no sign in his body language that he meant harm to this stranger before him, "Hey."

Before much else could be said between the two a fist suddenly shot towards Zaneko, the white hand grazing past his cheek as Zaneko quickly dodged to the side and looked at the giant, raising his hands in a open palm stance to defend himself. There was once more a moment of silence between the two, the giant uncurling his fist to show sharpened fingers as his hand disappeared back into his sleeve as his arm dropped back to his side, than he spoke. His voice cold, almost like a machine's yet seemed to hold to it, warmth that a human voice had, "Speed greater than expected, this could be problematic."

Zaneko merely watched at the being tossed the cloak off of his body. He certainly was an intimidating sight, his body seeming to be nothing but finely toned muscles, with a strange marking tattooed over his right breast reaching up to his extended shoulders. At his elbows were extended bones, sharpened into what could be used as weapons; it was his head though, that was the strangest. His face seemingly featureless spare a pair of gleaming gray eyes, the top of his head was a darker tint than the rest with a single jewel resting upon his brow. The sides of his head seemed to bubble as a growth that met at the back of his head and grew downward towards the waist of his Judogi styled pants.

Zaneko looked at this being and gulped, keeping his open hands before him, it was certainly clear this man was not going to leave easily, "This is going to hurt." As soon as those words left Zaneko's lips the being tried again at another punch, this time though Zaneko caught a hold of his forearm and attempted at an open palm strike against the man's collarbone. Even though it was a success and the man did stumble back Zaneko was surprised by how strong his skin was.

Hishima was surprised by the speed of this man, more so at the fact that his systems were not adapting to his speed. One of the advantages programmed into him and his late brothers were their ability to adapt to the speed and strength of their opponents, the fact that this one seemed too much for his systems, was impossible. Hishima clenched his hands tightly into fists, charging towards this Zaneko. This time though he raised his right arm high into the air, bringing down the edged extension on his elbow towards Zaneko.

This guy was getting quicker, Zaneko had less time to react, leaping backwards as the edged elbow of the being scrapped his left sleeve. Regaining the distance between the two of them Zaneko noticed the brief second when this giant of a being stumbled without a target. Taking advantage of this opportunity Zaneko raised his left leg up, bringing one strong, swift kick to the man's chest. Zaneko regained his balance watching as the man tumbled backwards, not falling over and with his footing sustained quickly charged back at Zaneko.

It was time for a new strategy, if Hishima could not match this man's speed with his own strength, than he would try matching speed with speed. When Hishima got within arm's reach of Zaneko he started tossing rapid punches at the man, not surprised by the fact that Zaneko seemed to be able to either dodge or block most of Hishima's strikes. Than again, he was mostly robotic; his body could handle issues normal humans could not. Thus when he distracted both of Zaneko's hands blocking a kick Hishima shot his right hand out for a punch, feeling the contact against the flesh of Zaneko's face.

Zaneko saw the ground land against him as his hands reached out to pull his body up. The power behind that punch was stronger than he thought, but should have expected that. His palms made slight indentions into the soil as he started to regain his footing, however as Zaneko was about to get back up, he felt someone grapping the back of his robe. It had to be the other, for within a second of feeling his grasp he started to feel rapid punches landing hard against his exposed left side. Four punches now past, causing a thin trail of blood to slip past Zaneko's lips, he reached back and with the last fragments of his strength gripped a hold of the man's shoulder. With a loud groan Zaneko pulled the man over him forcing him to land on the ground, his back scrapping against the dirt.

Zaneko was acting fast, and with the fury of a vengeful man. His open palm strikes hitting with the rest of his strength, striking dead across the other's sternum, hitting this other man repeatedly, never seeming to give into fatigue of his adrenaline fueled body. However the other must have found some sort of opening, for some a punch landed square on Zaneko's right cheek forcing him off the other, and into a brief moment of unconsciousness.

Zaneko slowly arose, his body seeming to react to a much more normal level after the blackout. He looked around him, feeling the swelling of a black eye as he strained to see the dirt area around him. The first thing he noticed was that the other was gone, and upon following the faint sound of a ship Zaneko turned upwards on the blue sky. There was the faint outline of a ship, and standing in the doorway of an open door was that man who attacked him, wearing his cloak once more but with the hood down exposing his face. They merely looked at each other before the man entered into the ship and soon even that faint outline was gone. Zaneko shook his head, and once he was sure this man was more after him than Washu Zaneko continued on his path towards the space port.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

To those untrained, Fredsin would appear to be dead, his body not moving and his breathing far too slow that he could not have been getting enough air to breath. He was locked into the deepest part of his subconscious, pulling out and going over the memories of his past. Enjoying the pleasant sights of his home dimension and than thinking over what he might have done wrong. His incarnation in this dimension was stronger, better than him. He led a much simpler and pleasant live, was that where Fredsin started to go down? When he turned down the simple live he was offered for the chance to see the universe? Of course it was, after all he also was given the chance to see the options ahead of him, him and Hotsuma, they both were given a choice and both accepted the same fate.

Not again, he won't allow himself and his mistress to be insulted again, he would fight Masaki again, most likely Mikumo as well, and this time he will not allow himself to lose. If it came down to it he would summon his mistress to assist him, but he must not lose again. Fredsin slowly opened his eye lids, ever since he returned his irises were slowly turning into a purple color, a side effect of having to use more of mistress' powers in order to stay here. Fredsin rose up to his feet, his purple eyes looking out at space as his right hand reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled out a necklace, with what looked like a cluster of crystals attached. He clenched it tightly, "No Masaki, you can't live."

Sasami began preparing for their lunch, today was the day Mikumo was visiting, and bringing with him a visitor. The others were not as focused on cleaning up the place, feeling that the house was as clean as it could be. No one was sure what this friend Mikumo was bring was like, Washu had told them very little so Sasami merely made simple things just to handle the hunger before that evening. A large tray was filled with fried rice balls and steamed vegetables, again keeping things simple, suddenly as Sasami was finishing stacking the tray her sister, Ayeka attempted at gaining her attention, "Um…excuse me Sasami."

'Yes sister?" Sasami asked turning around to see her sister, seeing her face on the verge of a sweat, "Something wrong?"

"Well um…do I look okay? Y-you know how critical Mikumo-San was last time he visited, and this time he has someone most likely of importance."

"Relax sis, I'm sure that last time was simply because father showed up. You look fine sis, what about Ryoko?"

"Well…expected, you know how she is."

Suddenly a long handled broom landed beside Ayeka, forcing her to give a shriek as she glared in the direction it came from and saw Ryoko covering her elongated ears, laying across a low hanging rafter. "Damn princess, you still have a pair of lungs."

"Oh shut up! Shouldn't you be helping Tenchi at the temple?"

"He wanted to talk to that Tokimi girl, so he sent me back here."

Sasami smiled nervously hearing their argument; they bickered less these days, though that's not to say that when they did the intensity was any lower. Upon her shoulder perched the man made creature known as Ryo-Ohki, her large ears flopping down nearly her entire body height. Sasami looked down at the creature's yellow eyes and smiled once more, "Care to go remind Tenchi Ryo-Ohki?"

Ryo-Ohki had taken upon herself a much more convenient as she ascended the stairs leading to the temple. Her normal quadruped form now stood upright on two legs. Her brown fur was of a less dense quality, seeming to barely cover her skin. Her body was now covered in a pink and yellow dress, matching the pair of pink socks upon her feet. Her ears were now significantly shorter, but her hair was much longer and now taking a blue cyan tint in the front. She smiled bouncing up on the stairs towards the temple.

Inside the wooden simple temple Tenchi Masaki and his grandfather, Yōshō sat beside each other, sitting on their knees on the mats before the low level table. Across from them floated the toddler like body of the Goddess Tokimi, who looked at them. Tenchi was the first to speak, "Look, Tokimi, it was nice of you for you and your sisters to reverse time so Tokyo wasn't destroyed, but that doesn't excuse you from what you did with Fredsin."

"And I'm trying to tell you I had no idea what I was doing. I know it doesn't make sense but, it wasn't in my control. I was forced to give Fredsin power."

"You're right. It doesn't make sense. Please Tokimi you tell us this every time we ask you, and I have to say it again a Goddess is always in full control. Your sisters have also said this so please just come out and tell us why; you know that if we forgave you over Z we might be able to look over this."

"I realize this but I am telling you guys the truth. I don't recall ever giving Fredsin any power and that fact that I did just doesn't add up. I had to under the control of something else."

Tenchi lightly shook his head when he noticed the shadow of a small girl approaching the white rice doors of the temple. He rose to his feet along with his grandfather as Tenchi reached out to open the door, "We'll talk about this again later, and it would seem it's time to welcome our guests." Tenchi said giving off a light smile as he opened the door to the smiling face of Ryo-Ohki, who started to head back to the house once she realized they would follow her.

Tenchi and Yōshō joined with the others on the dock behind the Masaki house, protruding out into the lake. This is where most of their visitors from space showed up, thus it was easy to assume this was where Mikumo and his guest were going to show their faces. However when at first nothing happened it was assumed that Mikumo would take a simpler route, but sure enough his body faded into existence. Mikumo landed on the wooden docks tilting his head and popping his jaw, "I hate that machine."

"Mikumo!" Ayeka cried out making her way through the small crowd and went towards the uniformed officer. Only to stop a few feet before him, realizing that she was now in front of everyone, thus he cheeks blazed to a deep blush. Her head fell as she looked at the wood planks, "I…I hope your trip was alright."

"Of course it was Ayeka-Chan." Mikumo said giving her a light pat on the top of her head as he looked back at the others. "Nice to see you all too…and Ryoko."

Ryoko let out a groan as Mikumo walked over to the group, Ayeka close in tow. It had been too long since he was visited them, and even though he should fill them in on his exploits, he felt the surprise one of those exploits would give to Ayeka would better be suited for a more private moment. However, he also stopped the Masaki family before they could say much, holding up his hand to speak just for a moment. "Now I feel that before Washu's friend gets down here I should mention something. She's well…recognizable, I doubt if most of you would ever know her name…but face wise I think you might recognize her. So I need you guys to promise not to do anything crazy okay? I'll hold onto Ryoko for safety."

"Wait what?" Ryoko shouted at Mikumo as he indeed took a firm grip on her wrist. "Let go of me! Hey I mean it!"

However as the form of Naja Akara appeared before them, the group could at least see what Mikumo meant by her being recognizable. Her face structure, hair and even her eyes seemed to match those of their old foe Kagato perfectly. However, before she could speak; not that she would, seeing Mikumo restraining the enraged Ryoko terrified her from speaking, Mikumo spoke, "I think once my eager sister gets tired I'll explain."


	6. Chapter 6: Together again

Fredsin stood in the cargo bay of the ship, having been abandoned; he knew Kagato would soon come to him, seeking explanation as to why the people he brought to help fight Masaki were gone. It would be a disturbance to Fredsin's peaceful state. He wore the simple cotton Earth robes of a temple worker, including the kanmuri tied to his head. This was a rare moment, not for a long time has Fredsin reverted back to this attire or the rather peaceful thoughts going through his head, indeed a rare view for those of this dimension that had met him. Of course this moment like all peace could not last as he heard the door behind him slide open.

Kagato stormed up to Fredsin, ignoring the holy robes he wore as he grabbed Fredsin's hair and pushed him to the ground. "Okay, explain this too me. Explain to me how these three people you insured me would fight Masaki have left? Why have that scientist and her robot now tail Washu like they were friends? Why did that bounty hunter suddenly disappear?"

"Well Nagi I returned her to where she came from. She was no longer reliable, as for the others of course they will stick to Washu, they were unpredictable when I picked them up I doubted if they would even fight any of them." Fredsin said pulling the string of his hat and letting it fall off his head as he stood back to his feet turning to face Kagato.

"Unpredictable! You've been keeping things secret from me haven't you? Even since you showed up things have slowly been getting worse, and now you're telling things like they were unpredictable like you knew all along. Now come clean Fredsin! You serve someone who is it?"

Fredsin rubbed his chin looking at Kagato, this was what he feared, that his man with a god-complex would catch onto him. Fine than, if Kagato wanted to know things might as well give that much too him. "Who I serve is far stronger than any of us. She rules my home dimension with one voice, creating life with no intention other than chaos; she has taken control of the goddesses of this world. Allowing me more than enough time to keep myself here, bring others and bring the dead back to life. No Kagato I don't think you realize that she can even come here and us both without much effort. Who I serve is a single goddess strong enough to directly take part in our mortal lives.

Oh and believe me Kagato Masaki will die by the end of this. Rather I kill him myself, have that very same goddess do it, or use…him. Any way you look at it Kagato Masaki will not escape me, and I will kill anyone who hinders in that goal, even in my death a being far stronger will arise and finish the job." At this pause Fredsin look directly into Kagato's eyes, his purple irises locking dead with the yellow eyes of the dead man, "Now you wouldn't…hinder my plans any more than you have…will you?"

Kagato nervously gave a smile to Fredsin, "O-of course not, you brought me back…I owe it t-too you to t-trust your plans."

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk…you can leave now." Fredsin said giving off a warm smile as he picked his hat back up watching Kagato back out of the room.

Fredsin kept smirking as he looked back out into the blackness of space, the vague shape of his mistress forming behind him. He saw the reflection of the small girl through the window, her blonde hair styled up as her jumpsuit wearing body was covered by a large garb hovering about her shoulders and drooping to her feet, "You're taking too long."

"Please I am aware of this, but there is something about this one. This Masaki is stronger than the others you have sent me after. He's similar mostly to…well the one from our world, and yet…stronger. I am trying to figure out what kind of power he has, yet than again last time we met I rarely used mine. I understand I am pushing your limits Yugi…but I have to understand him to gain the advantage."

At this the one he called Yugi gave a soft nod as she started to vanish away once more, "Please hurry, the plan is working better than we thought, I am be gaining control over my powers, but I am aging faster than we thought."

"Do not fret my dear; come just a few more days and Masaki, and thus the line of the Jurai family will be destroyed, just as they have been in several other dimensions."

Back on the planet Earth, whilst Mikumo was in the midst of explaining who Naja Akara was too generations long after her time, the family was rather unexpectedly joined by the rest of their clan, in Washu and Zaneko. Thus the family was once more whole while the story of Naja Akara was told both from Mikumo and Washu. That the two were close friends whilst at the Jurai Imperial academy and equals, that when her station on K-1190 was attacked Washu attempted to clone Naja, the result being Kagato

"When Washu told me that Tenchi's late wife Noike processed some of the original cells from Naja manufactured from Dr. Clay she asked me to see if we had any idea where they came from. After opening up for a new interrogation we learned he had retrieved the cells from K-1190, and well after searching the place we were lucky to find Naja-Sensei alive."

"Wait a minute," Ryoko began to say still glaring at the woman had caused Kagato, "Wasn't that attack thousands of years ago? How the hell did she survive?"

"Well there is a theory; well its Washu's and Naja-Sensei…roll with it I'll explain later."

"I think when my sisters and me reverted time to undo Z it might have taken an effect on her, and than again to fix Tokyo might have reverted her back to this state."

Naja glanced over at her head haired friend, almost with a look that asked for a reason for insanity. "Um…Do I get a say?"

"WHY? So you can try and woo over Tenchi?" Ryoko said glaring over at Naja, gripping with all her strength the arm of the indifferent Tenchi. Tenchi had grown used to Ryoko's defensive attitude whenever a woman was around him.

"Um…n-no…he's too young for me." Naja pleaded, her body instinctively backing away from the pirate girl.

At this time Tenchi happened to catch the faint sound of a descending ship as Mikumo seemed to hear it as well, turning his head towards the door. "Expecting someone else Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh it must be Yume and Shima; I didn't expect them to actually show up." Washu said with a glee as her hands clapped together.

The confusion from the entire group, including Zaneko was only amplified when through the door entered two figures, one no taller than Sasami or Washu, she had with her a cat like appearance with pointed ears and orange hair. Beside her was the man Zaneko recognized immediately as the one who attacked him, wearing his cloak but leaving his bald mouth-less face exposed.

Zaneko rose to his feet within a second marching towards the larger being, as he too moved closer. Both ignoring the pleas from the group as they now stood with centimeters before the other, and at once they both said, "You won."

"Wait what do you mean I won?" They both asked again syncing up with the other perfectly.

"Would you give me a second to speak?" Zaneko asked the giant getting ever more irritated at the man interrupting him.

"You're the one interrupting me!" Shima spouted back.

"You two know each other?" Washu asked during their bickering.

Yume gave off a nervous chuckle, "Well you see Washu about that…"

However, Yume never got the chance to finish as the two each slammed a fist into the face of the other. Through the shock of a sudden fight Ryoko was the first to think to get the idea to stop the ever growing fight. By the time she reached them they were now using their full bodies and limbs to fight, trading punches for kicks and combining the two, already causing damage to the wooden floor and walls by tossing the other about and slamming them. "Cut it out you two."

When Ryoko tried to reach out and grab a hold of Zaneko to pull him away, she failed to see a punch sent by Shima. Zaneko had successfully ducked the punch, but with Ryoko being so close it was her face which took the punch. Ryoko's eyes darted back too the two a thin trail of blood running from her mouth as a ball of energy started to form in her hands, "I said stop!"

Seeing the ever elevating struggle the first response by the family was to evacuate the house. Watching from the outside the struggle seemed to die down, that was till a large hole appeared in the right wall of the house and emerging from it was Ryoko carrying the two in each hand. Walking down the dock Ryoko tossed each into the lake. "Now chill out damn it!"

"Um…Ryoko." Tenchi nervously said standing behind her.

Ryoko seemed to already be relaxing when she groaned, "There's damage to the house isn't there?"

"Yes…I think me and dad will go get supplies to repair it."

"Can't we just ask the Chousin to fix it?"

"Ryoko."

"Fine, I'll fix it."


	7. Chapter 7: Kagato

Sasami exited the room, after seeing that Zaneko and Shima were getting rest to recover from their injuries in one of the remaining rooms. Grabbing the basket she had filled with rice balls she was almost surprised to see Ryoko working on the house repairs, groaning under her breath from the barking orders from Nobuyuki. Approaching the two Sasami offered each a rice ball, "Where did Tenchi go?"

"Thanks Sasami, Tenchi went down to the fields to check on the crops." Nobuyuki said placing his rice ball down and glanced between his blueprints and Ryoko's work.

"Also where did Washu's friends go? I haven't seen them since Zaneko's fight."

"Mikumo led them to the temple, and dragged Mihoshi with them too. It might be best to leave them be, most likely they're praying."

The child nodded in agreement as she started on her way towards the fields. Though she did wish to talk more with the odd friends Washu brought to them, Sasami will give them privacy while they were at the temple. When Sasami neared the fields she noticed Ryo-Ohki napping by the basket Tenchi had taken with him, and Tenchi himself sat in the rows of carrots looking up into the sky. Sasami neared towards him; seeing his expression fixed on the sky she careful tapped his shoulder, "What's wrong Tenchi?"

At the sound of her voice Tenchi seemed to snap back to his senses as his gaze turned towards Sasami's with a smile, "Nothing is wrong Sasami; I am merely thinking is all."

"Thinking about what?" Sasami asked setting the basket of rice balls between them as she sat down as well.

"Things, things have been odd Sasami. Sometimes I think back to Noike, sometimes I think about those that threatened us. I…I hope that there is no more, that our life can be simple once more and forever."

"I think that would be a good thing." Sasami replied looking at Tenchi.

"Yeah…You can head back to the house, take Ryo-Ohki with you I will head that way soon enough."

"O-okay…don't take too long okay Tenchi?" Sasami said as she slowly rose back up and left the basket with him. As she started to walk back down the path towards the house she noticed Ryo-Ohki already awake and following her as they both walked.

Tenchi sighed keeping a smile on his face as his head shook lightly. He looked back up at the sky, seeing the moon's faint shape as the sun started to head towards the horizon, recalling that not too long ago he had witnessed it be destroyed along with Earth. He had hoped Z would be the last, that no one else to would with the intentions of harming him or his friends, than Fredsin came along. While he was not much of a threat Fredsin seemed to know exactly what to aim for, killing Noike and destroying specifically Tokyo that was what worried him. If his foes now knew who he was, could he ever lead a normal life?

Tenchi rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off his gloves as he grabbed both Sasami's basket of rice balls and his filled with carrots. At least the most exciting thing that has happened since Fredsin was the fight yesterday, and with that even Tenchi was surprised that Ryoko was willing to help rebuild the damages. Most likely because Ayeka had seemed to have a growing interest with Mikumo that Ryoko had willing to fight with her less and help more.

However as Tenchi walked his pace slowed, he felt something. It was not often that he could feel presences, that sort of thing was something Ryoko, Zaneko and Mikumo could do, Tenchi never could do it unless it was something he already met. That was the fact that made the whole event unsettling, and as he walked the feeling became rather overwhelming and eventually he dropped the baskets as a sweat began to grow upon his brow, he slowly pieced together that this presence was coming from behind him, and as he turned his eyes came to the sight of a green transparent sword coming towards him.

Zaneko's eyes shot open as he rose up from the bed, looking around sharply as he noticed Shima also stood and looked at him, "You felt that too?" Zaneko asked the robotic giant climbing off the bed.

"Yes." Shima replied tossing his cloak back on as he followed Zaneko.

"Well that explains how you could tell what I was going too do." Zaneko said descending the stairs hearing Shima closely behind as he looked over to the damaged wall, seeing the worried face of Ryoko and further down the road Sasami running out of panic. "Where's Tenchi? Mikumo?"

"Tenchi's in the fields, Mikumo went towards the temple. Something's wrong." Ryoko replied her eyes darting between the two.

"Most definitely. Big guy you go get you…friend. Ryoko you're with me." Zaneko said seeing Ryoko flying towards the wooded area near the fields.

"My name is Hishima Shima, and HER name is Yume." The giant responded.

"We'll deal with that later just go get them!" Zaneko demanded trying to catch up with Ryoko.

Ryoko got closer to the source of that power spike that seemed to set them all off. As she neared ever closer the sounds of people clashing filled the air, thus Ryoko became tense and forged her sword in her right hand and she gracefully landed on the ground. She swiftly moved through the bushes back towards the path when the sight came to her. Two familiar men fighting each other, on wearing overly elegant robes and wielding a green sword made of energy. The other was her human friend, his face being painted as his appeal was replaced with white and lavender robes, Kagato and Tenchi trading blows.

Even though she knew Tenchi well overpowered Kagato, and easily could beat him even when Tenchi barely knew how to use his powers. However it was her protective stance with Tenchi that caused her to do what she did. Ryoko leapt from the tree line onto the path behind Kagato, swinging her sword above her head and hitting Kagato cleanly against the back of his cranium.

Tenchi noticed Ryoko's intervention and was rather grateful. He could handle Kagato sure but something did not add up, Kagato was dead that was for sure and if he was not, then why only now decide to come back? No, he had to know why Kagato came back and Ryoko's distraction helped greatly. Tenchi moved quickly while Kagato stumbled from Ryoko's attack and pinned his sword hand behind him as he pulled Kagato to the ground, practically slamming him.

Kagato grunted as he looked up angrily at Tenchi and Ryoko standing over him, spitting at Tenchi as he asked, "Okay why don't you kill me?"

"Because Kagato," Tenchi started to say as he wiped the spit off, "I want to know why you suddenly came back. I would figure a man like you would have attacked earlier."

"I didn't come back because I was dead you idiot!" Kagato screamed back struggling against Tenchi's hold.

"Dead? Than how Kagato, are you here?"

"That kid…what the hell did he call himself…Fredsin, yeah Fredsin brought me back."

Tenchi at first did not say anything, his eyes darting around as if he had heard curses being issued to him. "That's…That's when you're wrong, Fredsin is dead."

"Than how do you explain the fact I'm here!" Kagato shouted as suddenly Mikumo came into the path followed by Mihoshi, both with their standard issue Galaxy Police pistols drawn out as Tenchi was slowly pried off Kagato and Mikumo took a firm hold of him.

"I'll take care of him Tenchi, I'm sure the Jurai family will be more than happy to get this guy into their hands. Give my regards to Ayeka okay?" Mikumo said seeing Tenchi, seeing how he looked as if he was shaken to the core. He watched the rest of the group head back to the house as he dragged Kagato towards his ship.

Off in the distance a subtle laughter rung out. A silhouette smirked as he watched over the scene, his arms crossed as he stood erect. "Oh and that's what your part was for Kagato. Now I don't have to worry about you coming back through some rift in time and space. Now Kagato you will finally see your due process, and the Fredsin shall take his stand against Masaki. Prepare yourself over this news Masaki for by tomorrow's midday I will be at your doorstep."


	8. Chapter 8: Explanation

Tenchi Masaki had started to regain his composure, having thought over what his last encounter with Fredsin was like. Even though he had beaten him with the help of Mikumo they still had beaten Fredsin with ease, and now he had more help in case Fredsin was indeed still alive. Even that though Tenchi still doubted, what Kagato said was most likely a trick, Tenchi was sure even now Kagato was cracking and explain his real plans to the Galaxy Police. With those thoughts in mind Tenchi's mind was much more at ease when the morning sun woke him up.

Ryo-Ohki wondered the woods, on the verge of tears in her child sized form. She had wondered out of the house in the middle of the night due to a bad dream and doubted if anyone was up yet. Ryo-Ohki was rather terrified to be alone and thus meowed loudly in hopes that if anyone Ryoko would catch on through their connection and come for her. However, when she prepared another round of meowing through her tear covered eyes she noticed a familiar figure walk towards her asking in a sincere and familiar voice, "Lost Ryo-Ohki? Come we'll go back to the house."

As the hour grew close to noon the household was in turmoil. Ryo-Ohki had been missing for a long time now and with her gone Sasami was upset, and that Ayeka was upset over Mikumo's sudden leave was enough to cause the other family members to be reflected upon their mood. The fact that Ryoko slept during this and seemed to ignore them also was beginning to annoy Ayeka as she shouted, "Ryoko!"

The cyan haired pirate lazily opened her eyes as her tail swayed calmly swayed back and forth. Her head rose as she looked down from the rafters at the princess, "Yes?"

"Will you do something? Ryo-Ohki is missing and you seem to not care." Ayeka said looking straight back up at the pirate.

"Because she isn't missing, she heading straight for the house and is here in about…3, 2…and here." Ryoko said dropping her head back down as Ryo-Ohki busted through the front door head straight for Sasami.

"That's odd…if she was so close to home than why did it take her so long to return, and why did she seem happy? Isn't she scared of loneliness?" Ayeka asked no one as she pondered to herself, as she thought Ayeka a faint sound as she turned back to look at the doorway.

Soon, both Azaka and Kamidake came crashing through the wall of the house, landing with tremendous thuds. Their log forms splintering against the floor as their lights flickered, both saying in unison, "F-forgive us Lady Ayeka." Both watched the horrified expression on Ayeka's face stay fixated on them and Ryoko and Sasami coming closer to them, and behind them all the silhouetted figure of the man who was able to throw them approached. With their ever weakening power the guardians could not even warn the group; little alone protect them any more.

Tenchi rushed down the stairs at the second he heard the noise. The first thing he noticed was Azaka and Kamidake on the snapped and broken wood flooring of the house. Through the shock of this however his eyes started to dart around to see everyone else looking over the fallen guardians and in doing so, Tenchi saw another sight the others had yet too. The vaguely familiar shape of a young dark haired man, wearing black slacks a plain white t-shirt and a leather street jacket, while this attire did not seem recognizable there was definitely something familiar about him. It did not help when Tenchi saw him start to enter the house, "Wait a minute who are you?"

The man stood in the crowded area inside the house, looking and watching with his bluish purple eyes as everyone's gaze shifted from Tenchi's words to face him. He smirked at them, no one moving as he reached down his shirt to pull out the necklace of crystal shards and laid them against her shirt in view of all, he would have to use their power soon. "Who am I? Rather idiotic of you to ask Masaki, I figured you would at least recognize me, than again I guess I have changed quite a bit haven't I? The Name I was born with…was Masaki Tenchi." At this pause the man brought his hands out of his pockets revealing his mechanical left hand had been replaced with that of flesh, "However you know me better as Fredsin."

Fredsin watched as they all looked at him, seemingly either stunned by his words or confused by them. "You see Masaki in existence, in all the dimensions and universes there are us. Each one suppose too be different from each other, that is a measure to help balance the forces so someone…like me, doesn't try and become too powerful."

Tenchi had slowly regained the feeling in his feet as he slowly made his way down the rest of the steps to join up with the rest of his family on the flooring surrounding the downed guardians. "You…you can't be right, I could…could never see myself doing the things you do."

"Don't try and act like that Masaki; we both know we can be far more malevolent than you let on. The only real difference between us Masaki? I had help and reason for unleashing it, you don't. I had a true goddess watching over me, our love being far stronger than that offered by…our friends. She was the one I waited three years to return to me, and when she did…not only did she become stronger but she past those teachings to me, and I slaughtered them all!"

Tenchi's eyes blinked as he looked up, the girls around them were growing ever more nervous as Fredsin kept his grin. However it was when Fredsin's words hit Tenchi did he looked back at this man claiming to be Tenchi himself, "Slaughtered who?"

"Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Our father and grandfather, I even took Mihoshi and Sasami. To gain these crystals you see, in my world Masaki these are what hold our power and with them all returned to me, and with my new found knowledge of how to use them I am far stronger than last time we fought. In fact Masaki, let's make things as even as can be to prove this, come alone in one hour to your carrot fields and if any one of your friends strike me now or follow you I will kill them."

The family watched, almost out of fear that he could fulfill his words, as Fredsin backed out of the busted doorway and started to head down to the fields. Ryoko's rage building up in her as she took a step to start and follow him, however things would not go with that plan, for as she took that step out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tenchi faint and fall over. Rushing over to his side Ryoko looked down at him grasping his head, "Tenchi? Tenchi!"


	9. Chapter 9: The End is Coming

Fredsin waited in the fields, walking through the rows of under ripe carrots with his arms crossed. He walked at the crop pushing the ground aside from its growth, wondering if indeed he and this dimension's Tenchi were really all that similar. After all he never did this, in fact most of the work he did out at his grandfather's temple he did before the girls arrived, and he rarely had time to do these kinds of things while he was watching over them. Of course he also moved to Tokyo making farming impossible for him to do. Fredsin's lips curled slightly as he stepped on the vegetables, yanking them up as his feet came back up.

Fredsin also began to wonder if Tenchi was truly going to show up. After all if Fredsin was in Tenchi's shoes he wouldn't. He would stay behind till the other would get distract and annoyed and come after him, that way his friends could easily help and stay within eye sight. In that thought Fredsin's mind drifted back home, back to the thoughts of Yugi, Sakuya, and all his friends that would no longer be there. However, when it would seem Fredsin's mind would stay on those thoughts he heard a voice come up from behind him, "Well…I'm here." Fredsin turned back seeing Tenchi carrying with him the sword of the same name.

"So I can see Masaki, already you're starting to surprise me once more. I half expected you to stay back and see if I would come after you." Fredsin said stepping away from the edge of the field and popped his neck using his hands.

"If I did that Fredsin…that would put the others in danger. They agreed to stay back unless their sure I'm dead. In which they will come after you." Tenchi said letting the beam of the Tenchi sword be release, preparing himself to use the light hawk wings.

"Expected as much, I would be rather disappointed myself if they would just let me walk off this rock." Fredsin said taking off the cluster of shards around his neck and held them in his left hand. In a ray of light the shards began to forge into a large blue tinted lop sided sword. Gripping the handle with both hands Fredsin judged just how heavy the sword was, after so long of not using it he decided to use both hands in their fighting.

"Interesting." Tenchi said as his light hawk wings took him over, transforming his blade into a larger white sword, and his clothing into white robes. "Looks powerful, and heavy."

Fredsin turned gripping his sword in both hand as he noticed Tenchi in turn gripping his sword. "You know you're not going to make it out of this situation alive, right?"

"I thought of that, but I also thought if I would have to put up with anything else after you. No one could come to mind."

"Really Masaki? Am I really the last thing standing in your way of peace? Guess you now have a motive." Fredsin said as the two of them stood there, each not taking their gaze off of the other. Suddenly the two took off towards the other, bringing their swords back in order to put some strength into their strike, their speed equal as they reached within striking range of each other within a close period to the other, Fredsin only having an advantage due to his sword's length.

The two now stood at the opposite side, each looking away from the other with their swords still held in place. Fredsin looked at the empty ground before him before his gaze slowly shifted down to right side, where he saw a clean cut through his jacket and coat, with the flesh of his skin glowing a bright white as he gulped down some of his own blood, "Nice hit Masaki…not a lot of strength in it though, you didn't even break through any muscle."

Fredsin turned around, his footing going away if only for a second as he stumbled to look at Tenchi. Who too seemed to have a large gash along his left side, but instead of burning the flesh with light like Masaki's attack did, Fredsin's weapon was much more concrete as Masaki bled from his side. The two stood there looking at each other, each keeping their footing.

Fredsin watched as Masaki fell to his knees, leaning his body's weight against his blade, his breathing growing ever heavier as he kept his eyes of Fredsin, even if he had to blink more. Fredsin was preparing a laugh till his body toppled over, the right side of his body hitting the ground as Fredsin groaned. As he fell his sword had left his hand, Fredsin left hand though still continued to reach out for it. As his hand was about to grasp the handle he heard Masaki's voice, "You've lost…Fredsin."

Fredsin diverted his eyes from his sword as he saw Tenchi raising to his feet, slowly standing back on his feet above Fredsin, the wound on his side slowly starting to glow white and heal. Fredsin's lips curled into a smile as he threw his arm back, using that strength Fredsin forced his body onto his back as he looked up at the sky, "Well played…Tenchi. Looks…like I failed, indeed I can already tell the sadness and anger Yugi is going to feel. You are truly stronger so I'll tell you…there will be another."

Tenchi was already starting on his way back when he heard that statement, turning his head back he took a few steps towards Fredsin, "What?"

"Truly powerful, hell in the dimension he's from…it took a great deal to stop him. Than I took a way of releasing him…and gave that knowledge to Yugi, told her…told her that if I ever died, to release him."

"Who is it? Tell me Fredsin for I want to know who's going to fight me."

Fredsin chuckled weakly at Tenchi's words, "Kain won't fight you…if he wanted too he could destroy you before you were ever born. Hell Masaki…that was his plan in his dimension but won't work here…there, we had a warrior mother, here…our mother is too weak to stop him." Fredsin coughed as his vision finally started to die down as Fredsin looked back up at the stars, "Forgive me…Yugi, and Masaki…We'll finish this in Hell."

During the same event as Fredsin's death, the king of Jurai, Azusa was ordered to the bridge of his ship. He alone had gone to a colony in deep space, and now there was word that some disturbance was slowing down their time of return. When he reached the bridge, his hand slightly stroking his purple tinted beard he looked at the all Jurai crew and boomed out, "What's going on?"

"Well um sir…we think a black hole has developed." A young pilot announced to the king.

"You're wrong. We're no where near any stars."

"Well yes…but what else does this look like to you?" The pilot said bringing up an image of space directly outside their ship. Right in front of them was a large section of space, trails of blue and white light bending around a pitch black circle; they all could have sworn that a growl rumbled out from the hole.

"What in the name of Tsunami-Tenju is that?" Azusa asked not only of the hole but from seeing almost a mist of blackness exist into space. His face was in a mixture of horror and shock at seeing such an indescribable event. As the crew too stopped their work and observed the event they all noticed that as more of the mist entered space the hole grew smaller. Soon too the mist started to form into an oily mass and the hole completely closed behind it.

Their awe at this event soon turned to sheer terror as the form grew giant in comparison to the ship and grew a face, a pale face with eyes as black as it's mass, a third sideways eye upon it's brow at the creature opened it mouth. In front of the being's open mouth a light blue ball of energy started to form and grow larger. In fact by the time they realize that whatever this being was was attacking them, by the time Azusa was preparing to order the crew to counter the attack, the ball of energy had hit their ship. The metal and wood built royal ship was destroyed almost instantly, even remains of it were very small and few between, and after observing this destruction the oil like being took off, blue light bending to his will as his lightening shaped body raced through the cosmos.


End file.
